


Orphan Black

by ComatoseButAudible



Category: Orphan Black (TV), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, References to Drugs, The Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22646989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComatoseButAudible/pseuds/ComatoseButAudible
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 9
Kudos: 15





	Orphan Black

“Downtown Detroit Station,” a computerized voice announced over the train speakers. 

Rey Johnson jumped, pulling a earbud free and cursing. “Shit,” she muttered. Her eyes met a woman with a child and she gave a sheepish smile. “Sorry.”

The train slowed to a stop as Rey got to her feet, gripping her backpack to her chest. She left her ex in New York City, but she was still on edge. Not that Plutt was truly her ex, he was just convenient. They never even hooked up, he just provided her with what she needed in return for a cut from her cons. Plutt was going to come for her, but right now he was probably still knocked out cold on the floor of the loft. 

Rey stepped onto the platform, moving to the side as others exited the train. It had been so long since the last time she came home. She could not wait to leave again, she hated Detroit and everything that came with it. Her childhood, her mistakes. If not for Ana, she would never come back. 

She dig into her pockets until she found a couple quarters to make a phone call. Rey punched the number slowly, almost hanging up the payphone before pressing the last number. With a sharp intake of breath, she pressed the 3, her heart beating fast against her chest as the ring trilled in her ear. 

“Hello?” A thick Irish voice answered on the other line. 

Rey’s breath hitched in her throat. She cleared it before speaking. “Erm, hello. It’s Rey. I’m back in town.”

There was silence on the other end of the line, so she pressed on. “I would like to see Ana.”

“Is that so?” The voice said coolly. 

“Things are different now. I’ve changed. I’m not hanging around Plutt anymore.”

“We’ll see.”

The line went dead before Rey could respond. “Dammit,” she said and hit the side of the payphone. “Bitch.”

She dug into her pocket for more quarters, but came up with a few pennies, lint, and a gum wrapper. Rey paced for a few steps, trying to figure out her next move. If she had another quarter, she could call Finn to pick her up. 

A sob broke the relative silence of the train platform. She turned around to see a woman with her back to her. Besides the other woman, no one else was around. Rey took a step towards her. The cries were at odds with the woman’s put together look. Her hair was meticulously styled. The black peacoat she wore was obviously expensive and tailored to her body. Rey took another step closer, but hesitated as the woman stepped out of one high heel, then the other. She set the stylish handbag that was slung over one shoulder onto the ground next to the shoes. 

“The Amtrak for Detroit to Chicago will be arriving momentarily,” a voice announced over the PA. 

Rey inched closer as the woman removed the coat, folding it carefully and setting it on top of her shoes. Her sobbing grew louder as the train started to near. The woman straightened and turned. Her eyes met Rey’s and Rey’s widened. The woman could be Rey’s identical twin, or more accurately, her twin if she was put together and had money. Tears slipped down the woman’s cheeks, splashing onto the dark gray blouse. 

“Who-“ she began, taking a step closer. 

Before Rey had time to process everything, the woman moved. She took two steps, then flung herself in front of the train. Someone screamed as the conductor hit the brakes too late. It took her a moment to realize she was the one screaming. Rey ran towards the train, only to be caught by a guard. 

“Stay back,” he ordered, giving her a slight push away from the train. 

When the train finally came to a stop, Rey was able to see the blood covering the wheels, even as security climbed down from the platform to try and remove the body from the tracks. Her stomach turned and she looked away, her eyes landing on the woman’s belongings. As others rushed towards the train, Rey walked away from the scene, towards the items the woman left behind. 

Without breaking her stride, Rey scooped up the purse and continued walking away from the platform. As she briskly walked down the street, she held the purse tightly under her arm. 

_What am I doing?_ Rey asked herself as she turned a corner. Taking the bag was reflex. She had been picking pockets and lifting purses since she was a kid. But if she was honest, it was also curiosity. 

A cop car followed by an ambulance flew past her, lights and sirens blaring. Rey ducked into an alley, hiding in a doorway, her back against the door. She pulled the purse open and started to go through it under the dim light. Right on top was the woman’s wallet. Rey checked for cash, shoving $80 into the pocket of her leather jacket. 

“Thank you...” her eyes moved to the driver’s license. “Elizabeth Childs.”

She continued to rifle through wallet. A half dozen credit cards filled the slots, but not much else. No receipts. No photos. 

“Who are you, Elizabeth Childs and why did you look like me?” Rey muttered. She stuck the wallet between her knees and went back to the bag. Stuck into a pocket were two phones. The first was an iPhone, but the other was an older style phone in a garish, neon pink case. Rey tapped the screen of the iPhone and the screen illuminated, unlocking after scanning her face. 

Rey put the older phone back into the purse, holding onto the iPhone. The only other items were a set of keys, a pack of gum, and a pen. Placing the wallet back inside the bag, Rey slid it over her shoulder. She dialed Finn’s number. 

“Hey,” she said when he picked up. “Can you pick me up?”

“You’re back? What number is this? Where are you?”

“I’m back. I’m borrowing someone’s phone. Meet me at the 24 hour diner near the train station.”

“Fine, I’ll be there in a few,” he said with a hint of irritation. 

Rey ended the call and shoved the phone into her purse. The diner was only a couple blocks from where she was at. At least it was late enough that her outfit would not draw too much attention. Her fishnets were ripped from fighting with Plutt and her skirt was a couple inches too short to be decent for daytime, but at night she looked like any other person at the bar or clubs. 

She picked a booth near the back of the diner and waited for Finn to show up. The smell of the food had her stomach growling. It had been nearly two days since she had a warm meal. Since she hopped on the train from New York, all she had to eat were some packs of chips and candy she stole from a convenience store. 

By the time the waitress came over to take her order, Rey still had not made up her mind. “I’d like a coney without onions and order of chili cheese fries,” she paused for a moment. “And a Cherry Coke. Please.”

The waitress didn’t bat an eye at her order. “I’ll be back with your Cherry Coke,” she said, then went to the window and dropped off the order. 

Rey was sipping her drink when Finn showed up. She grinned when she saw him and got out of the booth. “Finn!”

They hugged before he took the seat across from her. “So you’re back,” he said, taking a menu from behind the napkin dispenser. 

“Yeah. I called Mrs. A. I want to see Ana. She hung up on me.”

“Rey,” Finn said in a gentler voice. He lowered the menu to meet her eyes. “You’ve been gone a year. Ana hasn’t seen you in a year. You never called. You never visited. Mrs. A is just protecting her.”

“I’m her mother, Finn. I deserve to see my daughter.”

“And Ana deserves some stability, Rey. Staying with Mrs. A has been good for her. All I’m saying is take it slow. How long are you in town for this time?”

Rey did not say anything, instead swirling her straw in her soda. 

“You’re not planning to stay are you?”

“Look, I came back for you and Ana. I have a plan to get us out of here.”

“Yeah? And what’s that plan, Rey?”

Rey picked up her backpack and passed it under the table to Finn. He unzipped the bag just enough to see what she was concealing. 

“Where did you get this, Rey?”

“I took it from Plutt before I knocked him out. A parting gift. Do you think you can flip it to someone? I’m trying to get $20,000 for it.”

Finn zipped the backpack. “This is your plan? Selling coke to get Ana back? Do you think Mrs. A is just going to let you have custody of her after everything that happened?”

“She doesn’t have a choice, Finn, Ana is my daughter.”

“You left Ana with Mrs. A overnight and you disappeared for a year, Rey. You missed her birthday. You missed Christmas. If it wasn’t for the birthday card, we wouldn’t even know if you were alive,” Finn said. He ran a hand through his short cropped hair. “Look, I’m not trying to judge, I’m just being honest.”

The waitress brought Rey’s food to the table and took Finn’s order of a patty melt and Sprite. Rey waited until she left before continuing. 

“I get it, Finn. My life is a shit show and now I’m on the run from Plutt. But I want things to be different this time. Things _will_ be different this time,” Rey said. She popped a couple fries into her mouth. “Finn, can I ask you a question?”

“You know you don’t have to ask,” he said, stealing a fry. 

“Has Mrs. A ever said anything to you about my family?”

“You mean you’re biological family?”

“Yeah.”

“No, why? What’s up?”

“Something weird happened earlier. When I was at the train station,” Rey said, leaning in a little closer to him. “A woman killed herself right in front of me.”

“Ew? Really? Are you alright?”

“Yeah, she jumped in front of the train. But Finn, that’s not what was weird. What’s weird is she looked exactly like me. Look,” she said, reaching into the purse to pull out the wallet. Rey slid the license over to him. 

Finn held up the license in front of Rey, his eyes going between the piece of plastic and his foster sister. “Holy shit,” he breathed. “You could be twins. Except she looks like she’s showered in the last decade.”

“Hey!” Rey said offended, snatching the license back. “I shower. Just...not in a couple days.”

“So you think maybe?”

Rey shrugged. “I don’t know. Twins? What are the odds I meet my twin the moment she commits suicide?”

“True, but it’s uncanny and kind of creepy. She looks exactly like you.”

“Except with a better life.”

“She just jumped in front of a train. Maybe not much better,” Finn countered. 

“You have a point.”

“So what? You see someone you think is your twin, then she kills herself and you rob her body?”

“I didn’t rob her body, she left her purse on the platform and I just picked it up,” Rey said defensively before taking a bite of her coney. 

“That’s pretty much robbing her body. Why did you take her purse?”

“I don’t know. Habit? Curiosity?”

“So what are you going to do?”

“Check out her house. See if I can find anything about her family.”

Finn shook his head as he ate a few fries. “It’s not a good idea, Rey.”

“It’ll be fine, Finn.”

“You can’t con a dead woman that looks like you, Rey.”

Rey shrugged. “I’m just curious, Finn. That’s all this is. Maybe she’ll know something about my birth family.”

“Just be careful, yeah?”

“I’m always careful,” she grinned as the waitress set down Finn’s food with the bill. 

Rey pulled out some cash and placed it next to the ticket. “Try to get $20,000 for it. Keep half the money and give the other half to Ana. I’ll talk to you tomorrow.”

“I’ll see what I can do. You know I hate talking to those guys.”

“I know, Finn. Thank you though,” she said, kissing his cheek. 

Rey pulled her jacket tighter around herself as she walked out of the diner. She took Elizabeth’s phone from her purse and opened the map application and typed in the address that was on the license. It was just a few blocks from where she was. If Rey was not mistaken, the woman lived in one of the renovated townhouses in the gentrified area of Detroit. 

Snow started falling in large, fluffy flakes by the time she reached the townhouse. The cold had her exposed legs half numb. Rey climbed the handful of steps and dug around in her purse for the keys. The house was completely dark as she let herself inside. 

“Hello?” She called, closing the door behind her. “Is anyone here?”

Rey flipped a light switch and walked further into the home. It was so different from anywhere she had lived before. It was clean to the point it was almost sterile. White walls, light colored wood floors, and stainless steel as far as the eye could see. 

She set her purse on the table, then slipped out of her jacket and draping over a chair. “Hello?” Rey repeated, but she was greeted with continued silence. 

Each time she entered a room, she turned on more lights until the entire townhouse was illuminated. One thing was for certain, Elizabeth’s life was so far out of her reach, she may as well be on another planet. From the rugs on the floor to the towels in the bathroom, everything was so luxurious. 

Even the beer in the fridge was posher than anything Rey had ever bought. She cracked one open and studied the photos held on the fridge with small magnets. A tall, dark haired man was in all of them, either posing with Elizabeth or alone. He was handsome, that much was undeniable, but he was so not her type. Even with the hair that was a bit too long to be fashionable, he was too clean cut and corporate for her tastes. On the other door of the fridge was a copy of a flight itinerary with a sticky note attached. 

“See you Saturday, Kylo Ren,” she read aloud. “Not likely.”

Rey took a sip of the beer and gave this Kylo one last look. “I can see why Elizabeth killed herself, you’re one cold looking bastard.”

She carried the beer with her as she explored the rest of the home, sipping it slowly. When Rey entered the bedroom, she wanted to throw herself onto the large bed that dominated the room. Her only hesitation was dirtying the crisp white linens. Finn was right, she needed a shower. 

“You won’t mind, will you Beth? Or was it Lizzie?” Rey asked to the empty room. 

She rummaged through the dresser until she found clean panties and a worn band T-shirt. Carrying them to the master bathroom, she set them on the counter by the sink. Rey checked her reflection in the mirror. Her mascara and eyeliner melted into raccoon rings around her hazel eyes. The makeup managed to hide the dark circles and puffiness under her eyes, but it did not mask how red they were. Her skin was pale from the lack of sleep, making her freckles stand out even more. 

It was Wednesday, Elizabeth’s boyfriend would not be home until Saturday. She could just lay low for a few days in a place Plutt would never find her, get some rest, try to convince Mrs. A to let her see Ana. By then Finn should have the money they need to take off again. 

Rey turned on the shower, giving it a chance to heat. She stripped out of her clothes, leaving them in a heap on the ground. As she stepped under the warm water, she felt the tension begin to leave her body. She luxuriated in the shower, taking her time to wash her hair and scrub her body. As the soap swirled around her feet, Rey told herself she was washing away her past. 

Her skin was tinged pink from the heat when she finally turned off the shower and wrapped herself into a towel. It had been a long time since she felt this clean. After her body was dry, Rey twisted the towel around her hair. She put on the borrowed panties and pulled the oversized Ramones shirt over her head. 

Rey opened the medicine cabinet and her eyes widened. “Holy shit, there’s a pharmacy in here,” she said, looking at the labels. Xanax, Valium, Vicodin, Klonopin, Ritalin...there had to be a dozen different prescriptions. On the bottom shelf was a new toothbrush still wrapped in plastic, the name of a dentist’s office engraved into the handle. 

She squirted some toothpaste onto the brush and cleaned her teeth. In the cabinet Elizabeth even had floss, which Rey used. When she finished, she took the towel from her head. The expensive conditioner seemed to do something that helped tame the rats nest her hair usually became. 

Rey looked at the bottles lining the counter before choosing a leave in conditioner. She sprayed it into her hair, smoothing it through the strands with her fingers. Rey replaced her fingers with a brush and was surprised when she did not have to tug hard. Her hair had not felt this nice since she was a kid. 

She was beginning to to look at the lotions and body oils the other woman had when she heard a door click shut. Rey’s body went rigid and her breath caught. 

“Beth?” A deep, masculine voice said. 

“Oh shit,” she whispered and looked around the bathroom for a place to hide. 

“Beth are you home?” The voice said. 

Rey could hear the heavy footsteps as they moved closer. He was almost to the bedroom whoever _he_ was. Did Beth have a roommate? A brother? Another lover?

She stepped out of the bathroom into the bedroom just as the man from the photos appeared in the doorway. “Hey, sorry, I was in the shower,” Rey said. “I uh, I thought you weren’t going to be back until Saturday.”

The man, Kylo if her guess was right, cocked his head to the side, looking her over from head to toe. Rey’s heart was in her throat. He was going to know she was not Beth. He was going to know she was a fraud. She needed to keep her cool and figure out a way to get out of there. 

“The Ramones?” He said, gesturing to her shirt. 

“Yeah, The Ramones. They rock,” she said. So far the shirt was all Rey seemed to have in common with Beth. 

“But you don’t. I thought you said you hated my Ramones shirt,” he said, taking a step towards her. 

Rey shrugged, buying time with the gesture to figure out her next move. “I was just feeling it today. Maybe I missed you.”

“Is that right?” He murmured, a look of surprise on his face. “It looks good on you.”

Rey felt her cheeks heat. “Thank you,” she said. 

“Something is different about you. You changed your hair,” he said, his hand reaching out to touch a damp strand of hair. 

“No, nothing’s different. Just had a bit of a trim is all.”

“It seems longer.”

“It’s just wet,” Rey said, a shiver sliding down her spine as his knuckles brushed her cheek. The photos did not do him justice. There was something about him that did not translate into the inanimate. 

“I like it. How did things go at the doctors? Did it go well? What did they decide?”

“K-Kylo,” Rey started, trying the name out. She did not know how to answer his questions. He was going to find out she was a fraud and he would have her arrested. She would not get to see Ana again. 

“Beth?” He prompted. His whisky colored eyes bored into hers, waiting for answers that she did not have. 

Rey swallowed hard and before she could change her mind, she rose to her tip toes, arms sliding around his neck. She watched confusion flicker across his face before fading when their lips met. A thickly muscled arm slid around her waist, pressing her against him as a large hand rested on her bottom. She could not help herself, she moaned against his mouth as he squeezed her ass. 

With his tongue in her mouth, he was no longer asking questions. With her hands moving between them to undo his belt, Beth’s day was no longer at the forefront of his thoughts. Her fingers worked the button and zipper of his pants sliding them down until they pooled at his feet. The kiss broke long enough for him to pull the shirt over her head before he claimed her mouth again. 

_You’re a terrible person, Rey Johnson, fucking a dead girls boyfriend_ , she told herself. But the moment his hand slipped between her legs, her thoughts blanked. She tugged her panties down and stepped out of them. 

“Bed,” Kylo breathed against her mouth. 

“No, right here,” Rey countered, turning her back to him as she hopped onto the bathroom counter. Her legs parted, giving him a glimpse of her wetness. 

“I like this side of you,” he said, stripping out of his boxers and standing between her legs. 

Rey gasped as he slid inside her, her legs wrapping around his waist. She sank her nails into his back as he began to rock his hips. “Oh, yes, fuck,” she whimpered. 

She could not remember the last time she had sex. At least a year ago, before she left with Plutt for a con. Kylo’s mouth worked along her neck, nipping and licking as his fingers worked her clit. 

_Figures Beth was even lucky when it came to being fucked_ , she thought, her eyes closing as the pleasure built within her. Stars flashed behind her lids as his mouth found her breasts. 

“Kylo,” she breathed, her body arching away from him, giving her better access. “Please.”

His pace quickened and Rey’s nails sank in deeper. “Fuck you feel good,” he said against her skin. “I’m close. Come with me.”

His mouth claimed her breast again, tongue matching each stroke of her clit. Her breathing quickened as she neared her climax. She cried out, her legs tightening around his waist as she came. Kylo’s mouth found hers and he kissed her hard as he came. 

When the kiss finally ended, he smiled down at her. “We haven’t done that in a long time,” he said, pulling out of her. 

“Too long,” she said, not sure what else to say. 

Rey was surprised when he lifted her and carried her to the bed. She wasn’t light and he made it seem as if she weight nothing more than a feather. But when he climbed in the bed and pulled her against his chest, an arm around her waist, she was even more surprised. 

“Try to get some sleep, you have a big day tomorrow,” Kylo said into her hair. 

“Right, tomorrow,” Rey said, staring at the wall as Beth’s boyfriend nuzzled her neck. 

So much for being careful. 

_Fuck._


End file.
